emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6878 (26th May 2014)
"Megan comes clean to Declan - just as Charity walks into the room; Ross agrees to help Donna with a job; and Finn braces himself to tell Simon the truth about his identity." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Sean is left reeling on receiving a letter telling him to testify against Belle at the upcoming trial. Ross doubts that Donna's hot car list is for real until Cain checks it out for him. Megan is still determined to leave, but Jai raises doubts and gives her the courage to test Charity's true intentions. Chas feels ignored by James, so decides to catch his attention by wearing her little black dress. Finn plucks up the courage to tell Simon the truth about his identity, but panics when he sees Simon in the pub with Victoria. Jai explains that by walking away, Megan has just played right into Charity's hands. Victoria is confused to discover that Finn has been pretending to be Declan. As Finn braces himself to come clean, James walks in and manages to do it for him. Megan confronts Charity, bluffing that she is now reconsidering her options and may well decide to stay. Charity is appalled and it quickly proves that Jai's suspicions were well founded. Chas drags James upstairs. Simon is disgusted with Finn and storms out. Cain tells Ross that the list was legit. Sean shows Belle the letter he's received. Realising Donna is not as squeaky clean as he thought, Ross agrees to help her out with a job. His change of heart puts Donna in a spin as the rubbish collection lorry is only around the corner and the stolen jewellery is stashed in one of the village bins. She manages to get it out just in time. Megan braves it out by coming clean to Declan that she caused the miscarriage. Charity comes into the room just as Megan is telling him and is aghast to realise what Declan is being told. Chas is livid when James rushes back to work but finds him sitting in the pub drinking with Adam. Annoyed, she pours his drink over him. Declan throws Megan out. Cast Regular cast *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Simon - Dominic Vulliamy Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Back exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Backroom, Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Brook Cottage - Front and back exterior *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Office Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes